yandere_simulatorfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Семья Аиши
Семья Аиши (англ. Aishi) ― древний род яндере и их «Сенпаев» соответственно. Все дети, и, соответственно, яндере в семье Аиши ― девушки. Парни не рождались уже столетияHas there ever been a male yandere in the Aishi family? . : Если парень всё же родится, он будет выглядеть, как Сенпай, и также будет яндереAnd what about a boy?. Все девушки-Аиши не могут испытывать эмоции, пока не встретят своего СенпаяI imagine all Aishi women as being emotionless until they find someone special who makes them able to experience emotions.. После того как девушка находит своего Сенпая, она практически не проводит время со своей семьёй. История семьи 1780 год ― первая Аиши появилась на свет. 1796 год ― первая Аиши встретила своего Сенпая, однако, она не начинала отношений с ним до 1797Questions about First Aishi (Second Attempt). В 1797 году она также столкнулась с первой своей соперницей, однако, не убила её. Вполне возможно, что она убила кого-то, но это точно была не соперница, а кто-то, кто угрожал её жизниClarifying things about the first Aishi.. Она также начала использовать фамилию Аиши в 1797 году; это не была фамилия её Сенпая, они вместе выбрали имена и фамилию после прибытия в Японию, чтобы местным было легче произносить это. 1800 год ― первая Аиши родила ребёнка. 1825 год ― родился внук первой Аиши. 1850 год ― пра-пра-пра-пра-пра-пра-бабушке Аяно 17. 1870 год ― пра-пра-пра-пра-прабабушке Аяно 17. 1890 год ― пра-пра-пра-прабабушке Аяно 17. 1910 год ― пра-пра-прабабушке Аяно 17. 1930 год ― пра-прабабушке Аяно 17. 1950 год ― прабабушке Аяно 17. : Они были первыми из Аиши, кто переехал в город БуразаTimeline of events. 1970 год ― бабушке Аяно 17. : Она попросила подвал у своей матери (прабабушки Аяно). Она согласилась. Позднее, бабушка Аяно похитила своего Сенпая и держала в подвале. : Она сломила разум своего Сенпая, сделав его, по сути, своим рабомQuestions/Doubts about 1989 mode.... 1972 год ― Риоба Аиши появилась на свет. 1989 год ― Риобе 17. : Она использовала подвал как минимум один раз. 2004 год ― Риобе 32. Аяно появилась на свет. 2021 год ― Риобе 49. Аяно 17. Отношения, роли в семье, традиции В семье принято, что муж перенимает фамилию жены, а не наоборотis Aishi ryobas original surname or did she get it from her husband?. Детей называют в честь лезвийSome questions.. : Первая Аиши, однако, названа НЕ в честь лезвияFew More Question about First Aishi for Dev. История семьи передавалась из поколения в поколение. Первые несколько поколений полностью знали о своём происхождении, но со временем история начала восприниматься всё менее и менее серьёзно, пока в конце-концов не превратилась в «сказку на ночь». В настоящее время, половина истории утеряна, а вторая половина забыта и перевранаSome Questions... Когда девушка находит своего Сенпая, она отдаляется от своей семьи. Вполне возможно, что Аяно никогда не встречалась с большей частью своих родственников. Не смотря на это, никто из них не в плохих отношениях друг с другомIs yan-chan grandma alive?and how is/was her relationship with her?. На встречах девушки, вероятно, делятся советами насчёт убийств, а мужчины — советами по жизнью с такими жёнамиYandereDev, what kind of relationships do the Senpais/YanDads of the Aishi line have?. Аиши вряд ли верят в какую бы то ни было религию. У всех девушек одна и та же причёскаIf Ayano and Taro had a child, what do you imagine what he/she would look like?. Отношения между девушкой и её Сенпаем Существует довольно много типов яндере. В вселенной Yandere Simulator яндере относятся к типу, который я назвал «Аиши». Аиши-яндере не испытывают эмоции и почти не чувствуют никаких стимулов до определённого события в их жизни. Аиши-яндере не представляют всех яндере. Большая часть яндере не безэмоциональные девушки; это черта именно типа Аиши. Есть довольно много вещей, касающихся родословной Аиши, о которых YandereDev не хочет пока что говорить. Это причина, по которым у них нет эмоций, причина, по которой им нужен «Сенпай» для того чтобы испытывать нормальные человеческие чувства, и причина, по которой данная черта есть у всех девушек в этой родословной. После достаточного количества лет, проведённых с «Сенпаем», у девушки-Аиши появится способность испытывать эмоции, даже будучи в разлуке со своим Сенпаем. После нескольких десятков лет владения Сенпаем, девушке-Аиши больше не нужен будет Сенпай, чтобы испытывать чувства также, как и все нормальные люди. Если Аиши потеряет своего Сенпая до того как у неё появится способность испытывать эмоции без него, то это будет для неё равнозначно потере возможности слышать музыку/видеть цвета/чувствовать тепло. Это приведёт к тому, что она впадёт в невероятно глубокую депрессию и подобие комы. В случае если Аиши потеряет своего Сенпая после того как он уже не нужен ей, чтобы испытывать эмоции, она не впадёт в «кому», но всё ещё будет чувствовать невероятно глубокое чувство утраты и боли, как и обычный человек, потерявший кого-то, кого он любил. Сенпай может влиять на личностный рост и развитие его Аиши. Если Сенпай скажет «Прекрати убивать людей, или я возненавижу тебя навеки!» достаточное количество раз, он сможет «натренировать» его Аиши перестать быть убийцей. Если же Сенпай кроток и покорен, то у него не будет такого влияния на его Аиши. В зависимости от того, как «развивалась» Аиши после того, как получила своего Сенпая, она по разному отреагирует на его смерть. Она может впасть в подобие комы, или безграничную ярость и убить всех вокруг себя, или попытаться жить дальше, как нормальный, счастливый человек без него. Это сильно зависит от того, какого «типа» был Сенпай, и как он повлиял на неё. Это также зависит от того, как именно он умер. Если Сенпай умер из-за болезни, Аиши не сможет никого обвинить в этом. Если Сенпай был убит кем-то, Аиши будет искать мести, и так далееWhat would Ryoba do if YanDad died?. Факты * Фамилия «Аиши» — игра слов. «Аи» значит «любовь», а «ши» — «смерть»does Aishi in Yan-chan's name mean Ai (Love) and shi (4). Like a pun for badluck with love?. * Большая часть девушек в семье Аиши рожают в очень юном возрасте ― около 19 лет. * Существуют незначительные отличия в характерах каждой из яндере, но ни одна из них не «сильнее» или «слабее» другихSo as the bloodline progresses, do psychotic tendencies become stronger or weaker? Or is it random?. ** Каждый «Сенпай», однако, уникальная личность. Некоторые бы поладили друг с другом, некоторые нет. * Дети Аиши не плачут при рожденииWhen a little Aishi born, do you think that they don't cry?. * Мысли Аиши о содеянном в попытке заполучить своего «Сенпая» будут зависеть от самой Аиши. Мысли каждой из них будут отличаться, как только они достигнет способности испытывать эмоции. Кто-то будет переживать, а кто-то нет, кто-то будет испытывать чувство вины, кто-то будет испытывать гордость за свои способности, а не стыд. Другие выкинут это из головы и будут думать только о «Сенпае»question about ayano. Источники en:Aishi Family Категория:Персонажи Категория:Семья Аиши